


The Joys of Swimsuit Shopping

by Dolavine



Series: spn_masquerade fills [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Jensen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring-break is coming up and Jensen planned a get away so he and Jared go swimsuit shopping and one thing leads to another in the Wal-Mart dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Swimsuit Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_masquerade round three Parade of perversions for this prompt:
> 
> Prompt 8. Jared/Jensen Sex in public.  
> Jared and Jensen go clothes shopping and end up fucking in the changing room. AU setting please.

When Jared comes in after class, Jensen’s smiling from ear to ear.

“What?” Jared asks as he throws down his book bag and laptop satchel. 

“Dude, I just booked us a fancy suite and plane tickets to Fort Lauderdale for spring break.” Jensen’s almost bouncing out of his seat with excitement. “We leave tomorrow morning.”

“Cool,” Jared smiles and flops down on the sofa next to him. “Let me see.” He cranes his neck to look at the picture of the hotel on Jensen’s laptop. Jensen laughs and turns the screen towards Jared.

Jensen scrolls through the page. “It’s a master suite with a California King bed,” he says, waggling his eyebrows at Jared. “A two-person shower, dance club, and a pool bar.”

“Pool bar?!” Jared’s eyes get wide.

“Yeah, a Tiki bar in the middle of the pool.” He clicks on the image; there are lots of swimsuit-clad hot bodies sitting on floatation devices around a Tiki bar in the center of a gigantic swimming pool. 

“Looks great, Jensen but there’s only one problem. I don’t have swim trunks.”

“Yes you do, you have those pink-and-beige board shorts you got to go jet skiing last year.” Jensen kisses Jared on the forehead. His nose buries in the soft wavy bangs of Jared’s shaggy hair. “I love those shorts, the way they fall off of your hips.”

The soft press of lips on Jared’s forehead makes him smile. “Well then, not ones you’d wear at a fancy place like that. I would imagine they frown on people losing their shorts in public, there.”

“I wouldn’t complain.” Jensen’s hand finds Jared’s thigh and squeezes before sliding up to his crotch.

“I’ll wear them in the private Jacuzzi.” Jared leans in and kisses Jensen.

“No you won’t, that’s a no-clothing zone.” Jensen’s hand cups Jared’s crotch. Jared pushes back into the warm hand. “We’ll go swimsuit shopping.” 

Jared moans a little and arches his back. “It’s late and if we want to go shopping, we better get to it, instead of doing— _this_.” Jared’s mouth is ghosting over Jensen’s.

“Oh… alright,” Jensen falls back against the sofa, exasperated. 

A little while later, they’re sifting through the swim trunks at Wal-Mart.

“Oh…oh…oh, try this one on.” Jensen holds up a pair of pink short-short style swim-trunks. He’s smiling so big that his teeth are showing.

“Oh-my-god, no,” Jared protests. He grabs the trunks out of Jensen’s hand and shoves them into a rack of women’s bikinis. “We’ll never speak of them again,” he chuckles.

“I think I’ll get myself a pair too.” Jensen holds up a white Speedo.

“Mmmm, maybe you should,” Jared’s cock pays attention to the tiny white spandex bikini shorts.

Jensen laughs and puts them back on the rack. “Nah, these will be better.” He picks out a pair of blue swim trunks with a pink flamingo on the leg hem.

“Nice…” Jared rolls his eyes. 

They take several styles and go into separate dressing rooms.

Jared comes out first. He’s wearing a pair of green-printed knee-length board shorts, low on his hips. He’s admiring himself in the mirror when Jensen comes out. He models a pair of grey mid-thigh swim trunks. 

“Wow,” Jensen says looking Jared up and down. “I like.” He runs his hand across the small of Jared’s back, over the crest of his ass into the sway.

Jared’s skin prickles with the touch. “Yeah but… I don’t know. Let me try the other ones on to decide. But I love yours. Shows off your sexy legs.” He whistles and runs his hand over Jensen’s finely muscled thigh. 

They go back to their respective rooms and come again in new trunks.

Jared has on a pair of light blue short-cut, low-waist swim trunks. The crotch is so tight that he can see his cock tucked along his leg. 

When Jensen comes out, he has on tan board shorts. He goes to look in the mirror when he sees Jared standing there like a seventies porn god. His is ass perfectly squeezed into the tight fabric, the hem of the legs just above his thick ribbon of muscle along his upper thigh and the crotch—he nearly falls over when he sees it, so tight that there are creases around his balls and the outline of Jared’s cock is extremely apparent. He clears his dry throat. “Those…” is all he can say. His dick gets instantly hard and if he were wearing anything tighter than these board shorts, the store alarm would be going off, warning patrons of the boner in the dressing room area. 

Jared smiles; he knows that Jensen is flustered because he’s turned on. He knows that Jensen’s hard; even though he can’t see it, he just knows these things about him. “You like?” he teases.

“Yes.” Jensen walks over and runs his thumbs over the deep groove of Jared’s hip jutting just above the waistband. He plays with the soft cotton ties dangling over Jared’s crotch. “I think, I’d like them better off,” he mumbles quietly into Jared’s ear.

“Let’s see what we can do about that.” Jared bites his lower lip and smirks at Jensen.

Jensen can’t wait; he takes Jared’s arm and pulls him into the dressing cubical. The thin walls, short doors and open ceiling aren’t concealing them at all but he doesn’t care; he wants Jared more than anything. 

The room is small, barely big enough for one adult, let alone two. He shoves Jared against the wall and claims his mouth, his stocking feet sliding as he pushes up against Jared’s body, pinning him to the wall. “Need you so much,” Jensen says desperately. 

They kiss sloppily, Jared’s tongue swiping over Jensen’s lower lip before diving in and tasting him. “God.” He’s breathless, his heart is racing, and his cock is so hard it’s almost ripping the seam of the trunks. “Got to get these off.” He’s rutting against Jensen.

“Uh huh.” Jensen shoves his hands down inside of the shorts and pushes them over Jared’s thighs, down to his knees and lets them fall to the floor. Jared’s hard cock juts forward and brushes against Jensen’s leg, a thin line of wetness painting the board shorts at Jensen’s hip. “Jesus,” Jensen whispers as he falls to his knees. 

“Oh fuck.” Jared’s hands grip Jensen’s shoulders. His head tilts up and the bright light from the ceiling is shining down into the cubical. The air conditioner vent is wafting cool air down over his exposed belly and then Jensen’s hot mouth seals around his cock; he wants to scream, moan and beg for more, but he can’t. He bites his lower lip until he thinks it will bleed and digs his fingers into Jensen’s shoulders. The wet heat and gentle sucking of his lover’s mouth is amazing. 

Jensen laves his tongue over the head of Jared’s cock, the tip dipping into the slit and then circling the soft spongy circumference until he’s tracing the underside of the head. He loves to taste Jared. He loves the way Jared reacts to all of the gentle touches of his tongue. He closes around the head and sucks it in slowly. His lips slide down over the shaft until he can’t take it any farther and pulls back up. The saliva slicking his way, he wraps his hand around the base and jerks the short space he can’t reach. Jared’s body is going limp against him, Jared’s hands heavy on his shoulders, and he knows he’s buckling. He looks up into Jared’s heavy-lidded eyes and catches the attention of that sleepy beautiful hazel-colored gaze. 

“You’re amazing,” Jared whispers. He’s rocking his hips in sync with Jensen’s hand and mouth. He wants to moan and babble, really let loose but he can’t. His eyes catch a glimpse of sneakers walking past the dressing room door, but he doesn’t care. All he wants is to come inside of Jensen’s wet heat. His balls are tight and there is a tight flutter building in Jared’s belly. He knows he’s close.

Jared’s cock is jerking, precome painting Jensen’s tongue, and he knows that Jared’s on the edge, and he likes it.

The sound of men talking resonates against the wall. Jensen is sure his feet are in the other stall, but he’s too preoccupied with making Jared come to actually care.

“Fuck,” Jared gasps a low guttural whisper. “Wanna fuck you.” 

Jensen pulls off and looks up. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Jared pulls him up. Jensen’s wet spit-slick lips are glistening and Jared kisses them. “Turn around,” he commands. He yanks the board shorts down and lets them fall around Jensen’s ankles. He spits on his fingers and slides them through the crack of Jensen’s firm ass cheeks. He puts a hand on his neck and pushes him forward; Jensen’s arms brace himself against the wall. Jared slips his finger around the tight pucker and then gently pushes inward. The tight ring closes around his thin digit.

“Oh, yes,” Jensen gasps. His body quivers. He pushes back against the finger, making Jared slide in farther. “Mmm,” he grunts. 

Jared spits down over his hand and down between Jensen’s cheeks, slicking up another finger and sliding it in next to the first. He pushes and twists, scissors and crooks them, opening Jensen up, loosening the tight ring. Jensen responds by pushing back, his body rocking against the now three fingers buried inside of him.

“Oh fuck. Now. Do it now, fuck me,” Jensen’s voice is wrecked. His cock is leaking precome onto the floor and his fingertips are grappling at the plasterboard wall he’s supported against. 

Jared pulls his fingers out with a soft pop. He spits on his hand and slicks up his still saliva-wet cock. He lines it up and pushes against the gentle resistance of Jensen’s ass. His head breaches the hole and he slides in easily, bottoming out quickly.

Jensen relaxes when he feels Jared’s cock pushing into him; he breathes through his mouth slowly so that he won’t moan or cry out, like usual. When Jared bottoms out it’s a relief. The pleasure shooting through his body quells and then Jared starts to move again, rocking his hips, thrusting in and out of Jensen, and it’s like a fire in his belly. It’s pure pleasure as Jared rubs against his prostate. Jensen’s balls are tight and his cock is jerking. He’s leaking precome in long strings. It lands on the board shorts and smears over the wall as his cock brushes it with Jared’s forceful thrusts.

They’re rocking into each other. Jared’s body is quietly smacking into Jensen’s ass as he pounds into him with short quick thrusts. His balls are tight and he knows he’s about to come. He leans forward and takes Jensen’s cock. The precome wets his palm as he slides over the head, and down to the base. Jensen moans through his nose as he tries to squelch the sound. His eyes are closed as he relishes the waves of pleasure washing over him. He feels Jared’s hand and it’s more than he can take, he doubles over and comes. The pearly strands coat Jared’s hand as he pumps roughly over him.

The sounds Jensen is making, the way he’s clenching down on his cock, makes Jared come. He pulses out wave after wave of jizz into Jensen’s willing body. He lets out a tiny moan as the final spurts release. He falls heavy over Jensen’s back. 

“Oh fuck.” Jared can barely catch his breath. 

“Exactly,” Jensen chuckles. 

Jared slips out and straightens up, leans against the wall trying to compose himself. Jensen’s knees are still weak; he braces his back against the wall and faces Jared. He looks down at the crumpled swim trunks on the floor, come on both pairs, and the floor is wet with slippery precome. 

“I wonder if their policy is, jizz on the product, you buy the product?” Jensen laughs.

“Probably,” Jared kicks the shorts into the stall beside them. “I’m getting a new pair, someone came all over these,” Jared snickers.

“Me too, how disgusting.” Jensen pushes his under the same stall. 

The end.


End file.
